1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor packages, leadframe assemblies therefor, and a method of manufacture, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to micro lead frame (MLF)-type semiconductor packages that allow the semiconductor packages to be stacked one atop the other.
2. History of Related Art
It is conventional in the electronic industry to encapsulate one or more semiconductor devices, such as integrated circuit dies, or chips, in a semiconductor package. These plastic packages protect a chip from environmental hazards, and provide a method of and apparatus for electrically and mechanically attaching the chip to an intended device. Recently, such semiconductor packages have included metal leadframes for supporting an integrated circuit chip which is bonded to a chip paddle region formed centrally therein. Bond wires which electrically connect pads on the integrated circuit chip to individual leads of the leadframe are then incorporated. A hard plastic encapsulating material, or encapsulant, which covers the bond wire, the integrated circuit chip and other components, forms the exterior of the package. A primary focus in this design is to provide the chip with adequate protection from the external environment in a reliable and effective manner.
As set forth above, the semiconductor package therein described incorporates a leadframe as the central supporting structure of such a package. A portion of the leadframe completely surrounded by the plastic encapsulant is internal to the package. Portions of the leadframe extend internally from the package and are then used to connect the package externally. More information relative to leadframe technology may be found in Chapter 8 of the book Micro Electronics Packaging Handbook, (1989), edited by R. Tummala and E. Rymaszewski, incorporated by reference herein. This book is published by Van Nostrand Reinhold, 115 Fifth Avenue, New York, N.Y.
Once the integrated circuit chips have been produced and encapsulated in semiconductor packages described above, they may be used in a wide variety of electronic appliances. The variety of electronic devices utilizing semiconductor packages has grown dramatically in recent years. These devices include cellular phones, portable computers, etc. Each of these devices typically include a printed circuit board on which a significant number of such semiconductor packages are secured to provide multiple electronic functions. These electronic appliances are typically manufactured in reduced sizes and at reduced costs, which results in increased consumer demand. Accordingly, not only are semiconductor chips highly integrated, but also semiconductor packages are highly miniaturized with an increased level of package mounting density.
According to such miniaturization tendencies, semiconductor packages, which transmit electrical signals from semiconductor chips to printed circuit boards and support the semiconductor chips on the printed circuit boards, have been designed to have a small size. By way of example only, such semiconductor packages may have a size on the order of 1xc3x971 mm to 10xc3x9710 mm. Examples of such semiconductor packages are referred to as MLF (micro leadframe) type semiconductor packages and MLP (micro leadframe package) type semiconductor packages. Both MLF type semiconductor packages and MLP type semiconductor packages are generally manufactured in the same manner.
Even though semiconductor packages have been miniaturized, space on a printed circuit board remains limited and precious. Thus, there is a need to find both a method and a carrier package design to maximize the number of semiconductor packages that can be fitted onto an electronic device, yet minimize the space needed to attach these semiconductor packages. One method to minimize space needed to attach the semiconductor packages is to stack the semiconductor packages on top of each other.
Further, once the semiconductor packages are stacked onto each other, there is a need to be able to adequately dissipate the heat generated by the operation of each semiconductor chip in each one of the semiconductor chip packages.
The present invention relates to a micro lead frame (MLF)-type semiconductor packages that allow the semiconductor packages to be stacked on top of each other. More particularly, one aspect of the present invention comprises a semiconductor package that includes a leadframe, a plurality of electrical connectors, a semiconductor chip, and a sealing material for encapsulating the above components. The leadframe has a plurality of leads, with each one of the plurality of leads running from the top of the semiconductor package to the bottom of the semiconductor package. Each one of the plurality of leads has a top portion protruding from the top surface of the semiconductor package and a bottom portion protruding from the bottom surface of the semiconductor package. The leads allow for electrical connection of a second semiconductor package placed on top of the first semiconductor package. Further, the protruding parts of the leads form a space between the stacked semiconductor packages for improved heat dissipation.